Broken Mirror
by wynter89
Summary: A broken mirror takes away Kagome's human life while giving her a new one. This new body leaves her confused, betrayed and beaten until she finds herself in the house hold of the Moon... In her time of desperate need, she attaches herself to the cold hear
1. Broken Mirror

**Summary**: _A broken mirror takes away Kagomes human life while giving her a new one. This new body leaves her confused, betrayed and beaten until she finds herself in the house hold of the Moon... In her time of despreate need, she attaches herself to the cold hearted prince, Sesshomaru unknowinly creating a special bond between them. Will this bond be broken or can she save it and herself in the process...  
_

**Prologue**

**Broken Mirror**

The girls little form laid down into the comfortable warmth of her nice and cozy single sized bed. She had the biggest grin on her face; she had just turned seven years old today. Her mother had baked her this yummy strawberry cake with cherries on top. She licked her lips just thinking of her birthday cake.

"Kagome, are you in bed?" She heard her mothers' voice through the door with a few knocks afterwards.

"Yes mama!"

Kagome yawned and snuggled into her comforter bringing it up to her face as she readied herself to get some sleep. Her eye lids closed over her beautiful coffee brown eyes as her charcoal black hair scattered around her small head. Not long after her breath evened out as soft snores escaped her mouth.

She shivered as a small blue mist entered her room and surrounded her body. It moved around her as if hesitating to touch her, when it seemed to decide what course it wanted to take, the mist entered through her mouth.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The moon high lighted the batch of Tiger lilies right next to her, she leaned into the flower and sniffed at it, she smelt the sweet scent of the nectar than slowly pulled away.

She reached out to pick the flower but she when saw her hand she panicked and ran to the small pond in the middle of the clearing. She looked onto her reflection and looked more closely at her body, black fur replaced her skin and clothes, paws replaced her hands and feet. She now had floppy ears and a snout with a pink nose that replaced her facial features. She also had a collar with 'Kagome' written on it.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on; she never had a dream where she was a dog before. She looked down into the pond and at her reflection, she was so pretty. Her brown eyes were now a light blue. Her pink nose looked odd on her muzzle, but she thought it was special. Rudolf had a red nose that lighted the way for Father Christmas, so she can have a pink nose that could light her way.

She looked around the meadow once again and found a small butterfly flapping its colourful wings while seemingly floating into the sky. Without a second thought she chased the little butterfly. Her small paws reaching into the air to capture it as she jumped into the sky. She gave off a soft uncharacteristic purring sound as she chased the butterfly onto the steps of an old shrine.

Kagome momentarily forgot about the fly as she looked at the old shrine she stumbled upon. Feeling courageous she climbed into it. When she was inside she gaze around the room only to find that it was bare, nothing was inside the shrine except a circular broken mirror.

She sniffed at the air before she inched towards the broken mirror. She stared at it in puzzlement. Her head tilted slightly to the right with her blue eyes widening when she saw her reflection. Not her puppy reflection, but the seven year old girl that was sleeping in her nice comfortable bed reflection.

Her paws lifted towards the mirror whimpering when she saw a blue mist surround her human body. Her left paw lifted to cover her left eye when she saw the mist enter her body.

Kagome shoot out of bed, her small form shivering when she thought of the weird dream she just had. She looked around her room; it seemed larger than she remembered. Kagome shrugged it off.

She got off of the bed in a sleepy doze; she walked towards her bedroom door. She looked at it, she remembered the door was closed last night, maybe her mother opened it for her.

She ran through her door excited when she smelt the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. When she reached the kitchen she noticed that the counter was larger than before. '_Did mom change the kitchen over night'? _

Ms. Higarshi turned away from the stove she was slaving over and glanced down at a… _puppy?_

"Kagome! What did I tell you about bringing stray dogs into the house?" Her mother yelled, her face held the expression of extreme annoyance.

Kagome answered, or tried too. She couldn't seem to form the words to answer her mother. She watched as her mother walked across the kitchen disappearing into the living room. She came back shortly after with a small shoe box and placed it besides her.

'_Funny' _Kagome thought, the box was bigger than she was, but when her mother was carrying it, it looked small. _'What's going on?'_

"I'll give you some bacon, but that's it." Kagome looked at her mother, asking her what she meant, but all she heard was small whimpering and yelping sounds. Her mother looked down at her with a small sympathy smile while she picked her up and placed her in the small box with some bacon strips.

Kagome whimpered for her mothers attention, pleading for her not to do whatever she was about to do. She pawed at the box scratching it with her little nails. "_Mommy, don't do this. Its meee Kagome!"_ Sadly all that came out of her mouth was the yipping sound of a small puppy after she did something wrong.

"We'll have none of that little one." She tapped her pink nose. "Kagome knows we are not allowed pets in this house." Her mom reached for the lid to the box and poked some holes with scissors. Kagome watched her mother put the lid over the box until all Kagome could see were through the holes her mother cut out.

Kagome felt her mom lift up the box and the felt the motion of being carried outside. Not much later she felt her mothers decent. Tears streamed down her face. Didn't her mama know that it was her?

When she felt her mother stop and put her down she gave off a big whimpering sound. She sniffled when her mom lifted the lid and patted her head and than putting the lid half way over the box again just enough to prevent the puppy from getting out of the box.

Kagome was left there on the sidewalk all alone.

Ms. Higarshi climbed the steps up to her family shrine. She was highly disappointed in her daughter, she knew better than to bring a puppy home. She would have a talk with her when she got home.

She entered her home through the entrance hall and into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" When she heard no answer she walked up into her daughter's bedroom. She walked up to her bed only to find her not there. She glanced around Kagome's room looking for her daughter. Twenty minutes of searching throughout her house there was no sign of her daughter anywhere. She simply disappeared.


	2. Beaten and Saved

**Chapter 1**

**Beaten and Saved**

Kagome laid down in the small box, she didn't touch the bacon next to her. The smell of it made her stomach hurt. She whined and whimpered as feelings of hurt and betrayal raced through her mind. Her mom left her in the alleyway alone

She placed her small paw through the hole on the side of the box hoping her mama would come back.

"Hey you guys check this out." A boy of twelve picked up the shoe box and tore the lid off. His fiery red hair covered his eyes as he turned around so the three of them could look inside. Maybe it was treasure, new pair of shoes or maybe it was a box full of cold hard cash.

When they peered in the box they found a small black puppy with a pink little nose.

"Ahh man." One of the boys complained. "It's just a stupid stinking mutt." The word bad, was what Kagome first thought when she seen the young boy almost teenagers peer into the box. He was the embodiment of a bully; he even looked the part; black spiked hair, studded collar and a leathered jacket. He looked into the box obviously disappointed. He reached into the box extended his finger jabbing it at the pup.

"**Ijimekko!"** Demanded the boy with the fiery hair, his onyx eyes burned into Ijimekko's. "Want to play a game of catch?"

"Why not Shingai I think it would be fun." He turned his attention towards the silent boy. "How about you Hissori, you want to play?"

Hissori nodded his head though hesitantly. His soft spoken words broke through the silence. "What do we play with, there is no ball?"

Both Ijimekko and Shingai shared a knowing smile, Shingai who held the puppy in his arms threw it towards Ijimekko.

Kagome let out a startled yelp, she never thought the boy would throw her. What a cruel soul he must have. She cried helplessly as the boy who held her throw her up into the air. Scared out of her mind Kagome watched the ground getting closer and closer.

Hissori out stretched his hands and caught the little inu just before she hit the ground. He held her closely to his chest while petting her fur. "I don't believe it is a good idea to throw a little puppy." His eyes were focused on the ground. He was scared as to what his friends would do. Hissori was the weakest out of the three boys and he usually ended up being pushed around.

"Come on Hissori, live a little. Your mother keeps you on a short leash, not lettin' ya do nuttin'."

"But beating up a small puppy isn't fun, its wrong." Hissori pleaded with the other two boys his eyes tearing up giving them the most convincing look he could muster.

"Give it here!" Shingai pushed at him and forced the inu out of his arms and once again threw it towards Ijimekko. "I thought you were cool, man." He pulled back his arm and swung his arm at Hissori hitting him in the jaw.

Kagome didn't know what to do. When both of the boys where fighting over her she was squeezed so tightly she could hardly breath, but now while in the arms of Ijime-something she panicked.

Biting into the closest appendage Kagome let her teeth sink into the boys' finger as hard as she possibly could. She held onto his finger in a death grip fearful of what would happen if she let go.

Ijimekko let out a girlish shriek when the mutts' teeth suck onto his finger. He cradled his hand trying to dislodge her from his swore finger. He used his hand to punch at her head forcing her to let go of his bitten body part.

Ijimekko cuddled his finger looking it over to observe the damage done. The tissue that's been bitten was beginning to swell, red with blood flowing freely from the imprints from the pups teeth which will surely leave a scare.

He glared down at the mutt, he'd teach the little bitch a lesson.

Hope was all she had left, she couldn't fend these bullies off all by herself. She needed someone to help her, _'but then who would' _she asked herself. Her mother didn't want her and now these boys are hurting her. '_Did I do something wrong?'_

Shingai looked up at his spiked haired friend from the floor with Hissori under neigh him. He watched his friend pick up the pup by the nape of its neck and threw her towards the nearest building.

Kagome closed her eyes as the mean boy threw her into the wall hitting it with a crack. Her body then hit the ground with a small thud, shortly after she shook her head trying to get ride of the aching pain while trying to bring her legs out from under neigh her, but her front left paw clasped bringing her whole body with it.

The boy who threw her to the ground nudged her with his foot further pushing her against the wall.

Kagome feeling cornered growled as viciously as she could, her small growls only brought laughter. She tried to bit at the boy again when his hand reached out of her.

She looked helplessly at Hissori as the hand pinched at her ears as well as forcing her muzzle into the ground. "Lick da dirt ya stupid mutt."

Hissori watched as his friend torture the harmless puppy, he wanted to do something, but he didn't know what to do. He looked around the street only to find no one around.

He pushed Shingai off of him with all of his might, when he managed to do so he ran off looking for the nearest phone or adult.

He ran out of the alleyway and down the street running towards the WacDonald's around the corner.

Hissori skidded to a halt as he had almost ran past the main entrance of the fast food restaurant. Breathing in as calmly as he could Hissori felt his lungs expanding as oxygen entered his airless lungs.

He looked around the restaurant looking for someone who could help, his eyes scanned the people around him until he saw a uniformed officer feeding a small baby. Beside him was a woman with long black hair that seemed to flow down her back, her arms were linked with that of the silvered haired officer.

Hissori took a few steps towards the happy couple, he didn't want to disturb them, but the life of the inu pup depended on him. Gathering what courage he had left he tapped the officer on the shoulder.

"E-excuse me sir, but I need your help…" The man turned around, his golden eyes pierced through at of his own, Hissori swallowed the extra saliva that gathered in his mouth from nervousness. "There is a small puppy being beaten up in the ally way near Usi Street…" The boy did not get to finish what he was saying fore the officer was already out the door.

It took Touga less than a second to reach Usi Street, his eyes widened in horror as the boys kicked the little pup against the wall. He immediately reacted by using his demonic speed to stand behind both of the boys, his clawed hands grabbed at the boys ears forcing them away from the small beaten form.

Shingai and Ijimekko let out screams of pain as the man behind them took a hold of their ears. "Hay man let go, I aint done nothin'."

Touga ignored their protests, he pushed them against the wall opposite to the one they had been torturing the poor creature against. "Don't move!"

Touga went back to the pup and kneeled by its side, He checked her over, she seemed to be breathing but was unconscious other than that he could not tell.

His senses told him that the two boys were inching towards the main street. "Where do you think you boys are going?" Both boys stiffened and stopped their advance towards freedom.

The officer lifted the portable radio on his shoulder to his mouth, "This is Staff Sergeant Takashi I need assistance on Usi Street, over."

"Back up will be there shortly sir. Over…" He put the radio back on his shoulder and scooped the black puppy into his arms, his attention was once again brought back to the boys.

"Animal Abuse is a federal crime here in Japan, I will not be surprise if you get charged, wither or not you go to the youth prison or not is up to the judge."

The sirens of a cop car saved Touga from continuing his little speech, not seconds later the cop car pulled up next to the alleyway as two police officers got out of the car after the engine was shut off.

"Read these boys their rights and notify their parents, I'll write up a report first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!"

He walked out of the alley way with the broken pup in his arms, its black fur was matted with dirt and blood, its front left paw looked broken, but other than that the little pup looked fine. He looked more closely around the pups neck and found a collar with _'Kagome'_ labelled on it

The little boy that had told him about the pup stood behind the police car, he looked nervous and upset.

"How is the…?"

Touga was surprised that the boy spoke, but happily answered him. "The pup is fine, go home kid, you had a rough day."

He took off towards the fast food restaurant where he left his family.

"Lets take you home and take care of you."

I was not trying to stereotype if anyone was offended by my description of Ijimekko, most of the friends I hang out with have piercing, studs, etc.

**Japanese**

**Hissori**: Quiet, silent etc…

**Ijimekko**: Bully

**Inu**: Dog

**Shingai**: **Terror, infringement, violation**


	3. Check Up

WARNING: Not a long chapter... Very short!!

'_Kagome! What did I tell you about bringing stray dogs into the house?'_

_Mommy its me Kagome, Okaa-san please don't leave me. Where are you going? Please don't leave meeee here. MOMA!!_

_Her mother was walking away from her and no matter how far she ran to catch up to her, her mothers silhouette seemed to disappear in the shadows surrounding her. _

_Mommy? Where'd you go… _

_Kagome lowered herself down to the ground and covered her eyes with her small black paws. Her small body began to shake and shiver as if she were cold._

'_Hey you guys check this out…__Just a stupid stinking mutt… Want to play Catch… Lick da dirt ya mutt…'_

"She's got a broken front paw, a concussion to the head. Her back and left side are a bit tender..." Kagome slowly opened her eyes, a blurry man in a white coat stood in front of her. She blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to the light. "She is a very lucky inu that that boy came and got you when he did, another kick to the ribs and her they would've been broken, and you can figure out the rest." The man let silence fill the air.

"Looks like she is awake." A voice, she could hardly recall where she heard it before. It was a strong commanding voice, yet it was tender, sounding almost concerned.

"Well look at that, she _is_ awake, you got a little fighter on your hands Takashi-sama." The man in white took out what appeared to be a pen out of his jacket only to flash a light into her eyes while pulling at her eye lids.

The man who saved her laughed. "Yes, I was thinking of giving her to my son Sesshomaru, he is reliable enough to take care of her. She might even bring him out of that shell." It seemed like Touga sobered up, his smile lost while a frown marred his face.

"Yes well she is a very special pup, you wont find another like her, especially with a nose like that. I wonder what breed she is, it is clearly seen that she is partly black lab, I wonder where she got the pink nose from. An extreme rarity I tell ya. If I did a DNA test on her, I wouldn't be surprised if she were genetically unique."

"Then why don't you?" Touga looked at the vet, surprised by the sincere statement. "Do you really think she could be one of a kind."

"While I was treating some of her wounds… She could possibly be a youk…" He shook his head. "Meh, it is only speculation, besides the tests these days cost a lot of money, and I need more than a hunch to get the DNA request accepted. Anyway the pup has been through enough, she doesn't need the media on her."

"Do it anyway, I will pay for the test and the results, and you don't have to publicly announce anything, besides I want to know what I am taking home."

"I guess that would be acceptable, at least this way I wont be in shit with my superiors, you've got a deal Takashi-sama." They shook hands.

"When can I take her home?" The vet put the forgotten _pen-flashlight_ back into his coat pocket.

"She can go with you now, but I suggest you get a kennel, as to prevent her from moving around too much. If you don't want to buy one, than put her in a room with little to no furniture." The vet rested his hand on top of Kagome's head gently petting her. "For food give her liquids for at least two weeks, Milk preferably, after that she should be fine to eat regular meals. There is a list on the counter over there, take one before you leave."

Touga looked down at Kagome, her eyes were switching back and forth between himself and the vet trying to judge who was the bigger threat.

"Without the proper DNA test conducted, I can't really say how big she will get, but I'd say that she will be as big as a lab, She might even be able to join you on the job Takashi-sama if she is trained properly."

"As tempting as it sounds, Doc, Sesshomaru needs her more then I do, but you are right about getting her trained. I will take her to Sergeant Hitachi of the Canine Unit, he owes me a few favors anyway." Touga took Kagome into his arms soothing her pitiful growls as he made his way towards the exit. "Thanks Doc. I've got the note and your number just in case I need anything."

The vet nodded his head. "I will inform you of the test results when I get them back." He waved at Tougai's retreating back. "Takashi-sama take good care of her, she needs all of the attention she can get."

* * *

Authors note: The reason the doctor is calling Touga, Takashi-sama is because it is a sign of respect by calling him by last name!

Review response:

Ruth: I know it has been a long... long time since the last time I updated. The reason is pretty much the work load at school. Why i have not updated through the summer? Well I have just gotten the internet. Well it sucked. It wont work on my one computer (which has all my work on it) I hope i will be able to update once a week, (or month) Well before you or some else tries to kill me for my negligence, I posted this chapter!!

ADSV: I hate seeing animals getting abused as well and that is one reason why i wrote this (that and an other reason cackle) I hope she is paper trained... lol... I suppose she is? she will just have to going outside... humm ideas spring up

Twilight-Devona: I know that Kagome is out-of-character, mayhape cause she is a child... It is rather hard for me to get Kagome like she is in the Anime. Thank you for the review...

Silver Moon Vampire: I posted another chapter.. HAPPY DANCE!!

Neptunee: Almost a year since I last posted... wow... Sorry for that.. You would probably not like me for what i have plained for her... mayhap it will turn out all good in the end. shurg shoulders


	4. Slobber Monster

**Slobber Monster**

_'Communication between Kagome and other inus'_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"In-Du-ah..." Kagome stared out of the opening of the kennel right next to a close up of a Slobbering Monster of Doom. Of course Kagome knew it was just an infant child, but its drooling and squealing voice prevented her from admitting it.

The Slobber Monster had a name, although it didn't quite fit with its description. Onkei. 'Grace' what a laugh! Kagome couldn't imagine Takashi-sama naming any of his children Onkei, maybe the mother named the little monster.

Kagome had to admit though; the infant pup was very adorable the first time she looked at her. Those fluffy doggy ears atop her head, the silvery hair, the cute yet chubby face, but then the slobbering and squealing started. The cuteness totally vanished and in the infant's place, the Slobber Monster appeared.

She winced as the car jerked the kennel to the right forcing her body to collide within the confining walls of her imprisonment. She let out a little yelp as the kennel went back into place.

"Sorry little one."

_'Is he talking to me? Why would he be concerned over me anyway. No one cares for me, or my Oka-san wouldn't have...'_ Kagome sniffled, she tried to keep her mind off of her mother. The little Slobber Monster kept her mind off of it for a short while, but for only that, a short little while.

_'Takashi-sama was kind enough to take me in, but he said something about a boy? Am I to become a play mate? Can't he just take me to my Oka-san, I want to go home, out of this inu form... Ohh Momma...'_

"It will be alright little Kagome, I know it is hard being away from your mother. I promise upon the Takashi household that you will be taken care of." Touga's voice spoke out from the driver's seat in front of her.

_'What? He is talking as if he can understand me.'_

"That is because I can, Kagome. You are an Inu and I am an Inu Youkai, it is only understandable that we understand each other." Touga stopped in his explanation almost hesitant to continue. "It is a bit different then talking to other Inu Youkai, Usually Inu's communicate using pictures, but you are different. You talk to me as if you were a Youkai yourself."

_'Can you take me home?'_ Kagome's hopes rushed through her. _Maybe he will take me home to my Oka-san and he can explain why I'm like this!_

"Where do you live, do you already have an owner?" Touga looked through the rear-view mirror. _Was it possible that she got lost somehow and ended up in the alley way by chance?_

_'No I never had an owner, my Oka-san always took care of me. I used to be…'_

"Sorry what was that?"

_'I said I used to be…' _Sadly her identity was kept a secret, whenever she tried to speak of her old life, her mouth was sealed shut.

Within the kennel tears ran down her checks once again. _What's happening to me? Why can't I tell him about myself… I just want to go home… home… Oka-san… Oh mama I need you._

Touga heard little whimpers coming from the kennel. _It must be really hard for her! I hope Sesshomaru accepts her, she is after all in need of special attention, with her broken body and heart. _

"How about I talk about my Family for the rest of the way home? This way you will know what to expect when we get there, Sounds good to you?"

_'Sure I guess.'_

"You know Onkei, you only have to watch out for her pulling at your tail, and getting snot in your fur.

I have another son InuYasha, he appears to be about seven years of age, its a bit difficult to tell with him being a Hanyou, they tend to age faster than Youkai do. He's ninety now so it'll probably be another twenty to a hundred years until he reaches adulthood." Touga glanced in the rear-view mirror checking if he was able to safely change lanes.

"I got carried away. Humm, let me see? InuYasha is a little tough guy with a big mouth" At this Touga gave off a little chuckle. "His mother and I made a deal with the pup. Every time he swears one yen is to be put in his Swear-Bank. Now I am beginning to think it should be a hundred yen instead. That should be a good determent, but by the time he becomes an adult, he'll be the richest man on earth!" Touga's Laughter filled the air followed by a giggling and clapping Slobber Monster.

"Sesshomaru is My eldest son, He is the one I want to look after you. He has a bit of a temper and likes to be by himself most of the time which is why I want you to be with him. He might hate it at first, but eventually he'll grow used to it, and you two will become close."

Kagome laid her had down, listening to Youkai's words. _'How old is Sesshomaru?'_

"Sesshomaru is two hundred and fifty, and he only appears to be fifteen. In ten years he'll reach full maturity.

I've noticed I may have used terms your not used to, or you might not understand all that I am telling you, but you'll understand soon enough. This old man is talking too much arin't I?"

_'Will Sesshomaru hate me?'_

"No, I dont believe he will. He will notice things about you that will draw his attention. You're special little one, don't forget that."

"bugie bugie all gone." The Slobber Monster was on a full out attack, her chubby little finger was up her nose while looking at Kagome.

_'HELP'_


End file.
